1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cash boxes having compartments for receiving and holding paper currency and negotiable instruments, and more particularly to such cash boxes with bill weights to hold the currency and instruments within their respective compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cash boxes having compartments for receiving and holding paper currency and negotiable instruments are known in the art. Also, it is known to provide weights which may be set to hold papers tightly against the floor of a respective compartment, and which may be raised to allow currency to be removed from or added to the compartment.
However, such prior cash boxes frequently are time-consuming to manufacture and may include many parts, both factors adding to the costs of the cash box.